


Король Артур в Зазеркалье

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neonoir, Cryptography, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Some crossover fusion, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Она погибла, потому что вы откусили кусок, который не в состоянии прожевать, – тон Имса смягчился, – Артур, я не могу смотреть, как это убивает и тебя. Ты клялся, что мы будем вместе, что ты уйдешь от старого кровопийцы. У нас достаточно денег, ресурсов – тебя даже никто не заподозрил. Мы можем начать новую жизнь, нужно только избавиться от того, что у тебя в голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король Артур в Зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 по командной заявке:  
> я тут вспомнила, что имя Мол пошло от позывного Мэллори в криптографии (см. эту статью) - "активный злоумышленник".  
> Там ещё куча разнообразных позывных, которые обозначают разнообразные функции в передаче данных. Было бы круто почитать фик, где роли в команде обыгрываются с помощью этих позывных, специально или вынужденно. Либо АУшка с криптограммами :3
> 
> Расшифровка позывных внизу под текстом.
> 
> Предупреждение: это очень странный экспериментальный фик =)

_Если разом осушить бутылку с пометкой «яд», то рано или поздно,  
почти наверняка, почувствуешь легкое недомогание._

– А мы точно должны встретиться с ними тут? – Алиса сморщила нос и осторожно обошла лужу. Лужа была такой огромной, глубокой и черной, что наверняка включала в себя целую экосистему. Неоновые огни весело плясали по поверхности, придавая обстановке элемент праздника. – Нельзя было найти не такое зловещее место?

Нет, никакие блестящие в луже огни не могли сделать настроение Артура праздничным. Их контакты опаздывали на четыре минуты, что ровно на одну минуту отделяло транзакцию от провала.

 _Мы на месте,_ – передал он Чарльзу, – _Пегги и Виктора нет_.

Пегги и Виктором звали их контакты, а Артур не привык к тому, что контакты опаздывают.

– Боб, – позвал он вслух, – не отходи далеко.

Боб успел уже добраться до противоположного конца переулка и теперь резко остановился и обернулся. Артур мельком пожалел о тех временах, когда он работал с прежними Бобом и Алисой – те умели вести себя правильно при транзакциях и уж точно не совались в одиночку во все темные углы. Увы, вместо прежней Алисы у него теперь была талантливая, но неопытная девочка, а вместо Боба – такой же мальчик.

 _Скучаю по нашей совместной работе,_ – сказал он Чарльзу.

 _Я тоже,_ – откликнулся тот.

Шестнадцать секунд, пятнадцать… Алиса брезгливо стряхнула капли воды с юбки – где-то наверху лило с кондиционера, – Боб снова повернулся и двинулся в темноту. Четыре, три…

 _Скажи Мерлину, мы возвращаемся,_ – передал Артур, – _они не пришли_.

Боб вскрикнул. Это не был крик человека, наступившего в лужу или получившего холодной воды на голову. Артур моментально оказался рядом, уже с пистолетом наготове, автоматически передавая сигнал тревоги. И замер, ошеломленно глядя туда, куда показывал дрожащий палец Боба.

– Не смотри, – сказал он Алисе, – отвернись и…

Но было поздно. Пронзительный визг разрезал ночную тишину – или то, что в этих кварталах считалось тишиной.

 _Это Виктор,_ – отозвался Артур на панические запросы Чарльза. – _Точнее, его голова._

_Немедленно уходите!_

Артур знал протокол. И все равно сделал пару шагов вперед, в темноту.

Он должен был узнать, что с Пегги…

 _Эвакуируйте нас,_ – сказал он. – _Срочно._

 

– Я уверен, что это дело рук Евы, – твердо сказал Мерлин. – От воровства она перешла к убийствам, вполне закономерное развитие.

– С каких это пор убийство курьеров закономерно для вора? – возразил Артур. – Это прежде всего невыгодно самой Еве. Нет курьеров – нет работы, нет работы – нет секретов, нет секретов – нечего красть.

– Но, согласись, появление еще одного злоумышленника – довольно странное совпадение.

Мерлин широким жестом показал на экран, где тускло светилось послание.

«Я уничтожу эту отраву, этот яд в ваших головах – и тогда он перестанет существовать.

Мэллори».

Далеко не первое послание Мэллори, и даже не самое зловещее.

Алиса до сих пор всхлипывала, правда, больше уже по инерции. Боб и Чарльз по очереди приносили ей салфетки, горячий чай и утешение, а у Артура болела голова. Из которой неизвестный Мэллори собирался насильственно извлечь яд.

Точно так же, видимо, как извлек из голов Виктора и Пегги – вместе с головами.

– Я не могу с этим согласиться, – сказал Артур. – Нет никаких доказательств в пользу того, что курьеров убила Ева. Ева не пишет посланий. Я по-прежнему не знаю, кто такой Мэллори и что он хочет от нас, но у нас есть более актуальная проблема.

– Ты прав, Артур, – вздохнул Мерлин.

Еще бы он был не прав. Заказчик должен был получить информацию к концу недели – ту самую информацию, что все еще была разделена между Артуром, Алисой и Бобом, хотя уже два часа как должна была находиться в головах курьеров. А до конца недели оставалось два дня.

– Не страшно, передадим напрямую, – сказал Мерлин таким тоном, как будто в предложении не было ничего необычного.

Алиса мигом перестала всхлипывать.

– Но… – Боб поставил стакан с водой и нахмурился, – но мистер Чарльз сказал, что так нельзя.

– Нет, мы ничего не будем передавать напрямую, – возмутился Артур. – Не наша вина, что курьеры погибли. Пусть присылают новых, двух дней вполне хватит на транзакцию.

Мерлин пожевал губами, и это был дурной знак.

– Я говорил с Трентом. У него нет сейчас курьеров – а я не должен напоминать тебе, какие люди ждут нашей информации. Если мы не передадим ее вовремя, у нас будут большие неприятности.

– У нас уже неприятности! – Артур потер виски. Содержимое черепа готово был проломить кости изнутри – и, пожалуй, Артур тогда не почувствовал бы ничего, кроме облегчения.

Трент был большим боссом у курьеров, и если он говорил, что курьеров нет – значит, их и правда не было. Секрет в голове у Артура – и, особенно, дешифровочный ключ, – практически жег мозги. Этот маньяк завелся чертовски некстати.

Конечно, в маньяка Артур не верил. Скорее всего, «Мэллори» работал на конкурентов их заказчика, и если он решился на убийство, то дела и в самом деле были плохи. В их деле редко шли на убийство. Кражи, пытки, подкуп, шантаж – да, сколько угодно. Но убийство было совершенно бессмысленным способом решения проблемы. Убив сонного агента, ты не получишь информацию, а убив курьера, ты не получишь вообще ничего.

Мэллори, похоже, и не пытался ничего получить. «Маньяк» преследовал их весь месяц после смерти Труди: присылал угрозы, забирался в их базу данных, а один раз даже прислал бомбу, от которой только чудом никто не пострадал. Такое настойчивое внимание… пугало – пожалуй, это было самое правильное слово.

– Мы обязаны доставить информацию до воскресенья, – сказал Мерлин. – Артур, Чарльз, нужно придумать план.

 _Я так скучаю по работе с тобой,_ – передал Артур.

 _Та же фигня, бро,_ – отозвался Чарльз.

 

Раньше Бобом был Чарльз. Точнее, Дом, такое было его настоящее имя – и они отлично работали с Артуром. Третьей была Труди, жена и свет очей Дома. Боб, Алиса и Артур – агент А, агент Б и мудрый король, втроем они были непобедимы. Не было секрета, который они не могли бы украсть – и продать потом, само собой.

Начальником стал отец Труди, тот, кто с самого начала видел их способности, сумел развить их – и знал тех, кто готов был платить. Они звали его Мерлином, волшебником, и, наверное, именно волшебником он и был.

Но Труди погибла, и все пошло под откос.

Артур посмотрел на Ариадну, их новую Алису. С Труди и Домом он не побоялся бы сунуться к заказчику напрямую. Но с этой девочкой… Роберт, который стал Бобом после Дома, тоже доверия не вызывал. Он даже не умел обращаться с пистолетом.

Они точно были обречены.

– Я против, – сказал Артур, – нужно просить заказчика об отсрочке.

Он сказал это твердо и уверенно, но в груди родилась противная дрожь. Он не мог хранить информацию так долго, голова не выдерживала, а уж после того, что случилось с Труди…

– Это невозможно, – встрял Чарльз. – Во-первых, мы договаривались, что доставим информацию «вопреки любым трудностям», мы поставили наши жизни в качестве гарантии.

В наступившей тишине особенно громким казалось дыхание Алисы.

– Вы договаривались, – холодно сказал Артур. – Если ты помнишь, то мне о таких жестких условиях Мерлин не сказал. Я бы на них не пошел.

– А во-вторых, у нас мозги взорвутся, – безжалостно закончил Чарльз.

Мерлин откашлялся.

– Ты знаешь, как идут дела после случая с прежней Алисой…

Артур даже слушать это не хотел. У него и так лопалась голова. На какой-то миг напряжение стало невыносимым, а потом Артур почувствовал теплое под носом. Быстро стерев кровь, он поднялся со своего места и вышел из зала совещаний, чтобы секундой позже захлопнуть дверь в свой кабинет. Тут было тихо, сколько угодно салфеток и никакой плачущей Алисы – по правде, он ее не осуждал, кто угодно расстроится, наткнувшись на отрезанную голову, он и сам расстроился.

– Артур, – дверь приоткрылась, и внутрь заглянул Дом. – Ты как?

– Лучше всех, – ядовито ответил Артур. – Классно понимать, что у меня в голове дешифровочный ключ от информации, которую твой тесть уже продал – и за которую успели отрезать две головы. А уж чувствовать, как мозги кипят…

– Ты же знаешь, я бы с радостью пошел на это вместо тебя.

Да, Артур знал. Дом стал Чарльзом – наставником агентов – не по собственному желанию. Так решил Мерлин, потому что «он перестал себя контролировать, ему нужен отдых». Так что Мерлин перевел Дома на офисную работу, а сам нашел двух новых агентов, молоденьких и свеженьких, полных рвения Алису и Боба. Ариадна была его студенткой, а Роберт – богатым мальчиком с редким даром, которого не ценили дома, а Мерлин рассыпал перед ним блестящие и соблазнительные перспективы чуть ли не мирового господства. Кто бы устоял?

Артур и сам не устоял в свое время.

– Да, Дом, – смягчился Артур, – я знаю. Но это не значит, что мне все это должно нравиться. Молчу уж про этого Мэллори.

– Или эту, – осторожно предположил Дом.

– Да хоть это, – Артур переложил бумаги из одной стопки в другую, потом вернул в исходную. – Вряд ли убийца один.

Дом помолчал.

– Ты так уверен, что это не Ева?

Нет. Да. Да, Артур был уверен. И в то же время не был, потому что не было на свете ничего такого, в чем он был бы уверен на сто процентов.

Ева была их головной болью уже пару лет. Вездесущий вор, тайный лазутчик, таскающий у них секреты – по мелочи, никогда ничего достаточно крупного или серьезного, чтобы начать охоту. Иногда Ева присылала подарки – в основном Артуру, изредка Мерлину, иногда Алисе. Старой Алисе. Новой Алисе Ева пока не подарила ни цветочка, ни пуговицы. Ева была привычным злом, знакомым, пусть и раздражающим, но Мэллори – Мэллори совсем другое дело.

– Пока я склоняюсь к версии, что это конкуренты нашего заказчика. Мы затянули все это. Месяц – очень долгий срок для простой транзакции.

Он тут же пожалел о своих словах. Но Дом как будто вздохнул с облегчением.

– Ты прав.

– Я прав, но?.. – бдительно переспросил Артур.

– Но нам надо придумать, как передать информацию заказчикам.

Артур едва удержаться от того, чтобы стукнуться лбом об стол.

А ведь все казалось таким простым. Мерлин нашел клиента, план был хорош, операция прошла без сучка, без задоринки. Проблемы начались потом: заказчик умотал из страны на месяц как раз тогда, когда они должны были скинуть ему информацию, они украли слишком много, данные оказались слишком тяжелыми, слишком много на троих, но Мерлин не захотел взять себе часть или найти кого-нибудь в помощь… Кажется, они все оказались чересчур жадными, а теперь Труди мертва, Дом так и не пришел в себя, а Артур каждое утро боялся не проснуться.

После смерти Труди Дом ушел в затяжную депрессию, и Мерлин придумал ему новую работу и новое кодовое имя, Артур пытался работать один, но даже на мелких делах ему было тяжело. Тогда Мерлин нашел новичков. Как будто от этого стало намного лучше. По крайней мере, Дом – а теперь мистер Чарльз – помогал с обучением. И вот их первая настоящая работа, и сразу же отрезанные головы.

Со смертью Труди тоже не все было чисто, но сейчас Артур об этом думать не собирался.

– Да, Чарльз, – вздохнул он, – конечно. Я подумаю.

 

Артур провел картой по замку подъезда, дождался щелчка двери и вошел. Как всегда, лестница была погружена во тьму – он жил здесь почти пять лет, но ни разу не видел ни единой работающей лампочки. Артуру было наплевать, он умел читать мысли и уж точно почувствовал бы грабителя или убийцу даже в темноте, но порой ему становилось любопытно, почему не протестуют другие жильцы.

 _Ты их не знаешь,_ – голос принадлежал Труди, но Артур не вздрогнул: он постоянно ее слышал, – _может, им тоже есть что скрывать._

 _Может,_ – согласился Артур.

Они работали вместе так долго, так долго были на крючке – огромном остром крюке – ее отца, что Артур перестал верить в смерть. Какая-то частица каждого из них должна была остаться в остальных, несмотря ни на что.

 _Ты просто сумасшедший,_ – Труди рассмеялась. – _Но я знаю, как тебе помочь._

 _Нет, не знаешь,_ – ответил Артур, толкая дверь в квартиру.

Труди покончила с собой. Так странно и дико – «странно и дико», причитал Дом, а ее отец просто подносил платок к глазам и старался казаться убитым горем. Как будто после той работы, на которую их послал Мерлин, хоть что-то могло считаться диким и уж тем более странным. Артуру до сих пор снились кошмары, он две недели не мог заставить себя проникнуть в разум другого человека. Совсем не странно, что Труди сошла с ума.

Странным было все остальное.

Артур глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, хотя в темноте все равно ничего не было видно. Ему и не нужно было видеть. Даже если бы он полностью ослеп, он не утратил бы «зрения».

– Имс? – позвал он.

Мгновением спустя руки обхватили его вокруг талии – горячие, горячие руки, а еще через секунду такое же раскаленное тело прижалось спереди, и губы накрыли рот Артура. Тот не сопротивлялся – наоборот, расслабился, отдаваясь поцелую, позволяя себе короткий миг полной бессознательности.

– Я долго ждал, – прошептал Имс, – работа?

Артур не ответил – тут не о чем было говорить. У него была спальня, а в ней кровать, и на эту кровать Имс повалил его, освобождая от одежды, словно разворачивая подарок – дорогой и долгожданный. Они встречались – точнее, Имс приходил, – не так уж редко, но каждый раз это было будто откровение, будто нечто новое и волшебное, темная страсть, причиняющая Артуру одновременно боль и наслаждение.

– Ты молчалив, любовь моя, – прошептал Имс, прикусывая его сосок, обжигая дыханием живот, ласково, но настойчиво раздвигая колени. Порой Артур чувствовал себя мышью перед удавом, жертвой гипноза – порой почти божеством. – Что-то случилось?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, он никогда не дожидался, и Артур прикусил губу, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего, а лучше вообще ничего, но все равно не смог сдержать стона, когда Имс проник в него. Словно маленькая смерть, и только когда разум Артура затуманился, он собрал остатки воли – и быстро поставить блок на свое подсознание.

Мерлин следил за ними, за каждым – особенно за Артуром. Мерлину лучше считать, что Артур отключился в объятиях любовника.

Просунув руку под подушку, Артур сжал пальцы вокруг рукоятки пистолета, прохладный металл немного остудил огонь, который в нем разжигали ласки Имса. Одним рывком он перевернул Имса на спину, оказываясь сверху и прижимая дуло пистолета к его подбородку, заглядывая прямо в округлившиеся, ошеломленные глаза.

– Что ты знаешь о Мэллори? – спросил он.

Имс моргнул.

– Ничего.

Артур надавил посильнее. Имс лгал, он всегда лгал – но вот лгал ли конкретно сейчас?

– А о Пегги и Викторе?

– Это курьеры Трента, – Имс облизнул губы. – Пегги я почти не знаю, а с Виктором работал пару-тройку раз. Его настоящее имя Нэш, и он говнюк.

– Мертвый говнюк, – поправил Артур.

Свет от уличного фонаря просачивался сквозь жалюзи, полосами ложился на лицо Имса – и в этом неверном свете Артур видел, как расширились его зрачки.

– Он мертв? Убит?

– И ты ничего об этом не знаешь? – разозлился Артур.

Имс улыбнулся улыбкой холодной и далекой от нежности.

– Ты мог бы просто спросить, без игр в БДСМ – не сказать чтобы я против, но о таком договариваются заранее. Ты мог бы спросить, Артур, а я мог бы ответить.

– Если бы захотел.

– Я часто хочу сделать тебе приятное, – Имс скользнул пальцами по его бедру, и Артур вздрогнул. – А заставить меня говорить все равно не выйдет.

Артур ждал еще несколько секунд – а потом сбросил пистолет на пол. Огладил ладонью щеку Имса, провел большим пальцем по влажным, потемневшим губам.

– Что ты знаешь о Мэллори?

– Ничего, – сказал Имс.

Артур ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, напряженно думая. Не такая уж простая задача – руки Имса сомкнулись на его спине, короткие ногти царапали кожу.

 _Я ничего не знаю,_ – мысленный голос Имса отличался от реального, отчего-то он проникал Артуру прямо в сердце, как острый нож – острый, но ласковый, почти незаметный. – _Артур, с этим пора кончать. Я больше не могу, пожалуйста, я больше не…_

– Останешься на ночь? – спросил Артур, не поднимая лица.

– Да, – спокойно ответил Имс.

 

– Твой любовник опасен, – сказал Мерлин.

Артур не вздрогнул от отвращения, не возмутился – на самом деле он не почувствовал ничего. Он давно научился не чувствовать лишнего. А Мерлин давно перестал скрывать, что знает в подробностях, когда и с кем проводили время его агенты.

– Мой любовник искусствовед. Он опасен только для музейной моли.

– Ты слишком зависим от него.

– И что? В порыве страсти передам ему дешифровальные ключи? – Артур улыбнулся. – Разболтаю имена заказчиков в промежутках между позициями?

– Кто знает, что у него на уме.

Это был намек. Возможно – а может, обычное подозрение, и пока Артур размышлял, пауза затянулась.

– У него на уме секс, – сказал он наконец, – говорят, я в этом неплох.

Мерлин скривился, будто ему не особо нравились подробности.

– Любовь делает нас слепыми, – изрек он.

Еще один пафосный штамп, Мерлин был в них мастером, вот только с годами ореол мудрого наставника померк, обнажив уродливую суть.

– Ты в чем-то его подозреваешь? – прямо спросил Артур. – Или меня?

Мерлин тут же улыбнулся и вскинул руки в умиротворяющем жесте.

– Что ты, Артур. Только не тебя.

Самое смешное, что Артур было его настоящим именем. У него единственного из всего агентства – и, кажется, именно это в свое время натолкнуло Мерлина на мысль. Тогда он еще не был Мерлином, просто королю подходил могучий волшебник. Его дочь стала Алисой, спускающейся в Зазеркалье и крадущей секреты, а появившийся со временем Дом – Бобом, потому что агенту А нужен был агент Б. Самому Дому всегда хотелось быть Бенедиктом, но решал не он.

Артур не понимал всей этой романтики, ему казалось, можно обойтись и буквами. Но Труди нравилось.

– У нас есть дело, кроме обсуждения моего любовника, – напомнил он.

Мерлин откинулся в кресле. Порой Артур веселья ради мысленно пририсовывал ему шляпу волшебника, мантию и длинную седую бороду, а порой позволял Мерлину видеть эти образы.

– Мэллори, – уронил Мерлин.

Краем глаза Артур заметил, как напрягся Дом.

– Нет, не Мэллори, – сказал Артур. – Мэллори убил агентов Трента. Пусть Трент и разбирается, наша забота – доставить информацию до завтра. По возможности быстро и безопасно для нас.

– Я голосую за «безопасно», – громко сказал Боб со своего места.

– Я поговорил с заказчиком, – Мерлин не обратил на него внимания. – Он согласился на встречу сегодня вечером в одной из наших обычных точек.

Ну просто прекрасно. Обычные точки – это были места, где они встречались с курьерами, и Артура совсем не радовало, что одно из таких мест будет знать скучающий миллионер и его телохранители. А то и секретарша, кто знает, кого еще заказчик притащит на встречу. И все эти люди увидят их в лицо – ситуация, которой Артур всячески старался избегать, всегда привлекая курьеров.

Сайто, насколько Артур успел изучить информацию о нем, был очень эксцентричен.

– Я не считаю, что нам стоит рисковать всем троим, – сказал он.

Две трети информации, которую они украли для Сайто, сейчас были в голове у Артура, а еще треть – раньше принадлежащая Дому, – была разделена между Бобом и Алисой. Дешифровочный ключ хранился у Артура, и тот только рад был бы как можно скорее передать его заказчику и покончить с этой работой.

– Слишком опасно отдавать все одному агенту, – возразил Мерлин.

– Даже мне?

Мерлин промолчал.

 

Голова у Артура раскалывалась от напряжения – и еще от непрерывных споров Боба с Алисой, Алисы с Чарльзом, Чарльза с Мерлином, а еще от этих кличек, которые за столько лет стали почти самостоятельными сущностями. И от слов Имса, которые Артур снова и снова повторял про себя.

_С этим пора кончать._

_Я так больше не могу._

Что я делаю, думал Артур, что я делаю тут после смерти Труди? Продолжаю врать, что мы все еще друзья? Когда небольшой бизнес близких людей превратился в паучью сеть, намертво примотавшую их друг к другу? Когда полный планов и мечтаний Майлз, бывший всем им отцом, превратился в Мерлина – колдуна, контролирующего каждый их шаг, каждый вздох?

Задолго, задолго до того, как очередная порция чужих секретов свела Труди с ума, и она предпочла разбить свою голову об асфальт с высоты седьмого этажа.

– Алиса не умерла, – сказал Дом на похоронах. – Я ее вижу.

Но Артур и так знал, что Труди тут не единственная свихнулась.

– Конечно, не умерла, – невозмутимо ответил Мерлин, – мы найдем новую Алису.

– И нового Боба, – сказал Артур, глядя на Дома.

Тот не возразил.

 _Еще бы он возражал,_ – голос Труди немного приглушил головную боль, как холодное полотенце на затылке. – _Он может быть только со мной. Разве ты знаешь, что такое любовь?_

Нет, Артур не знал.

_Надо только избавиться от отравы. Он сделает для меня все. А я сделаю все для него._

Все это было бессмысленно.

 _Если в мире всё бессмысленно,_ – сказала Алиса, – _что мешает выдумать какой-нибудь смысл?_

– Артур? – Дом заговорил прямо над ухом, и Артур вздрогнул, приходя в себя. – Ты что, спишь? Плохо спал ночью?

Он улыбнулся, явно намекая на вчерашнее свидание Артура, но после бредовых слов Труди улыбка казалась почти зловещей.

– Просто задумался.

– Артур, я тут подумал… – Дом сел напротив, лицо снова было серьезным и каким-то ищущим, словно он собирался попросить о чем-то, но все не решался, – может, мне пойти вместо тебя?

Артур смотрел на него несколько секунд.

– Нет, Чарльз, – он сделал вид, что не заметил промелькнувшего на лице Дома разочарования. И добавил, когда Дом поднялся, чтобы уйти: – Ты слышишь ее?

На губах Дома вновь появилась улыбка, сладкая и смутно знакомая.

– Она всегда в моем сердце, Артур.

 

Все пошло наперекосяк в тот самый момент, когда они выбрались из такси в двух кварталах от места встречи – именно тогда у Артура появилось предчувствие.

Хотя нет. Предчувствие появилось, когда Труди громко и отчетливо сказала:

_Вам конец._

Дождь лил с неба и просачивался сквозь одежду, мерзкие холодные струйки, Боб и Алиса молчали, и это молчание подчеркивало липкую тишину переулков – оглушающую на фоне далекого городского шума. Артур не знал, отчего ему так жжет в затылке, оправдана ли его паранойя, но отрезанные головы Виктора и Пегги все еще стояли перед глазами. Если их убили конкуренты Сайто, то на очереди…

 _Артур, бегите,_ – голос Дома звучал истерично, почти слишком громко в голове Артура – и тот повернулся в одно мгновение, выхватывая пистолет и оглядываясь, стараясь хоть что-то разглядеть за пеленой дождя.

– Бегите! – крикнул он.

Алиса вскрикнула и бросилась к нему, под защиту его оружия, Боб застыл на месте – и вдруг громкий хлопок сбил его с ног, прямо на залитый водой асфальт, и Артур кинулся к нему раньше, чем успел сообразить, что происходит.

Выстрелы грохотали один за другим, оглушая и дезориентируя, Артур несколько раз выстрелил в предполагаемом направлении убийцы, схватил Боба за одежду и дернул к единственному укрытию – мусорному бачку.

 _Мерлин!_ – его ударило в бок, потом в руку, но боли Артур не чувствовал, только жжение, быстро сменившееся онемением. – _Мерлин!!!_

Боб дышал, это главное, а Алиса – Алиса удивила его. Девчонка выхватила пистолет из его непослушной руки и принялась стрелять.

– Мне кажется, – напряженно сказала она, – что-то пошло не так.

 

– Я должен пойти! – кричал Дом. – Если понадобится, попросим Сайто прислать за мной бронированный вертолет! Я с самого начала говорил, что это должен быть я! Что с того, что Труди передала информацию Артуру – у меня по-прежнему в голове мой кусок.

– Ты не можешь, – Мерлин не повышал голоса, но это звучало точно как крик. – У нас остались всего сутки, а ты не в себе.

– Я не в себе? Это Артур не в себе! В него стреляли!

– Как ты узнал? – прошептал Артур.

Алиса обматывала его руку бинтом, повязка уже была слишком толстой, но она все не останавливалась. Артур успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча.

– Что? – не понял Дом.

– Как ты узнал, что в нас будут стрелять?

– Я не знал.

– Но ты предупредил меня. До того, как все случилось.

Дом сжал пальцы в кулаки – и тут же расслабил, и когда он начал говорить, голос звучал надтреснуто.

– Я не предупреждал, Артур, тебе показалось. Я же говорил, что ты не в себе…

– Мне не показалось, – Артур отстранил Алису, чтобы заглянуть Дому в глаза, – я уверен, что ты предупреждал меня.

– Ты ошибаешься, – Дом покачал головой.

– Довольно, – Мерлин хлопнул по столу рукой. – Я говорил с Сайто. Он встретится с Артуром завтра утром. Это наш последний шанс выполнить условия договора, и если транзакция пройдет нормально, то охота на нас потеряет смысл. Чарльз приглядит за Бобом, ему сейчас нужна охрана.

– Нет, это… – начал было Дом.

Но Мерлин предусмотрительно вскинул руку.

– Ты передашь Артуру оставшуюся информацию. Так захотел заказчик – ты понял меня? Чарльз, ты понял меня?

Дом молчал несколько долгих, очень долгих секунд, но потом кивнул – деревянно, словно марионетка мотнула головой.

– Да, Мерлин. Я понял тебя.

 

В гостинице Артур оказался лишь два часа спустя. Его мутило – голова разрывалась от втиснутых туда насильно данных, перед глазами плавали круги. Хотя, возможно, благодарить тут стоило участие в перестрелке: раны оказались царапинами, но хорошего самочувствия не добавляли.

Артур не мог вернуться домой. Теперь, когда охота на них вошла в полную силу, там вряд ли было безопасно. Ясно, что Мэллори знал их в лицо, а значит, мог знать и адреса. Артур боялся за Боба – того пришлось отправить в больницу, и если кто-то захочет с ним расправиться, то как этому помешать? Мерлин мог вызвать поддержку, помощь, он мог оплатить наемников, но вот станет ли? Артур сомневался в этом.

В любом случае, завтра все это уже не будет иметь значения. Как только Артур передаст информацию и ключ Сайто, убивать их будет бессмысленно. Скорее всего, их оставят в покое.

Тогда Артур наконец сможет выдохнуть, сосредоточиться и найти этого Мэллори. И расправиться с ним.

Почему Дом соврал? Или он не врал, и Артуру и правда померещилось? Нет, Артур точно знал, что слышал предупреждение – Дом соврал или забыл, и как бы Артуру ни хотелось верить во второе… Не поэтому ли Мерлин запретил Дому участвовать в транзакции?

Артур не верил, что Сайто потребовал лично Артура в качестве курьера, наверняка это было выдумкой Мерлина, чтобы заставить их с Домом подчиняться.

Он сунул голову под душ, пытаясь расслабиться и хоть надолго ни о чем не думать – и вздрогнул, услышав какой-то звук. Показалось? Но мурашки уже поползли по коже, а мокрые волосы на затылке поднялись от резкого выброса адреналина. Оглянувшись, Артур схватил первое, что походило на оружие – металлический флакон с гелем, – и осторожно приоткрыл дверь в комнату, не выключая душа. Никого. Никого, ему показалось.

Ежась от холода, он сделал пару шагов – босые ступни скользили на ледяном плиточном полу, – вслушиваясь в каждый звук. Да что с ним в последнее время? Неужели он тоже на пути к безумию, как Труди? Неужели ему мерещится то, чего нет?

Что-то плотное прижалось к его лицу, и наступила тьма.

 

– Если бы я знал, я бы не сказал тебе, где остановился, – Артур стискивал пистолет, и его руки не дрожали – тут, в мире снов, на нем не было ни царапинки.

– Прости, – Имс держал руки поднятыми, гостиничный номер за его спиной плыл и колыхался, то обретая резкость, то вновь превращаясь в яркие цветные пятна. Артур знал, что все дело в хлороформе, но его все равно тошнило. – Мы должны поговорить, срочно, я не знал, что еще делать, чтобы нас не подслушали.

– Отравить меня? Это первое, что приходит тебе в голову при слове «конспирация»? – Артур глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, стараясь угомонить мельтешение вокруг. – Ты и есть Мэллори, верно?

– Нет, не верно, – Имс сделал шаг вперед, не обращая внимания на пистолет. – Что это за Мэллори? Это он тебя подстрелил? Или она? Артур, что происходит?

Пистолет уперся ему в грудь, и Артур со стоном опустил оружие.

– Я не должен был их предавать.

Имс рассмеялся – громко расхохотался, но это был невеселый смех.

– Предавать? Кого, своего хозяина? Или думаешь, он по-прежнему печется о тебе, а не о том, что у тебя в голове? – и он стукнул Артура пальцем по лбу.

– Дома, Труди. Мне кажется, она погибла из-за меня…

Если бы Артур раньше обратил внимание на то, что с ней происходит, если бы не был так занят своими планами, то она – возможно – была бы жива.

– Она погибла, потому что вы откусили кусок, который не в состоянии прожевать, – тон Имса смягчился, – Артур, я не могу смотреть, как это убивает и тебя. Ты клялся, что мы будем вместе, что ты уйдешь от старого кровопийцы. У нас достаточно денег, ресурсов – тебя даже никто не заподозрил. Мы можем начать новую жизнь, нужно только избавиться от того, что у тебя в голове. Я знаю одного человека…

– Мерлин думает, что это Ева убивает, – бесцветно сказал Артур. – Мерлин думает, она и есть Мэллори.

Имс обошел его и поднял его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза.

– Я никого не убивал, – твердо сказал он. – Я бы никогда не подверг тебя опасности.

Артур так хотел в это верить, так хотел верить Имсу – именно ему, ведь ради его обещаний Артур пошел на обман, пошел на предательство, отвернулся от того, во что верил больше половины жизни. От Мерлина и его планов. Имс обещал ему свободу, обещал забрать его далеко-далеко отсюда, где Артура никто не найдет.

Вместе они придумали Еву.

И вот это последнее дело Артура, последняя работа на Мерлина. Они должны были уехать еще месяц назад.

– Я люблю тебя, – взмолился Имс, вытаскивая из пальцев Артура оружие, – я все устрою, только позволь мне. Давай уедем прямо сейчас! Я не могу смотреть, как ты рискуешь жизнью ради Мерлина. – Он принялся целовать лицо Артура – щеки, лоб, подбородок, губы, повторяя снова и снова: – Пожалуйста, просто дай мне все устроить, пожалуйста…

– Я должен передать информацию Сайто, – сказал Артур, глядя ему в глаза.

Имс замер, отстранился, кусая губы.

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал он. – Если ты так хочешь… хорошо. Я говорил с ним. Он заберет ключ, а потом мы будем свободны.

– Ты… что? – выдавил Артур, – ты…

Имс толкнул его в грудь.

 

Артур проснулся, судорожно глотая воздух. Он лежал на гостиничной кровати, накрытый одеялом, сладкий вкус хлороформа таял на языке, а в голове истошно кричал Мерлин:

_Артур! Артур!_

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал Артур вслух. – Просто потерял сознание из-за усталости.

_Информация в порядке?_

Артур рассмеялся. Он смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, пока на глазах не выступили слезы – а из ванной не появился Имс со стаканом воды и полотенцем на голове.

 _С информацией все хорошо,_ – передал Артур и закрыл глаза. Мир сегодня был слишком плох, чтобы на него смотреть.

 

«Пожалуйста, не ходи», – слова Дома все продолжали звучать у Артура в голове, пока он рассматривал проносящийся за окном такси город. Сам Дом сидел рядом и молчал. Сайто не прислал за ним бронированный вертолет, и теперь, после разговора с Имсом, Артур не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Труди бормотала на задворках разума, не умолкала ни на секунду с тех пор, как Артур проснулся – и если он прислушивался, то мог слышать _скоро-конец-скоро-конец-скоро-все-кончится-яд-яд-яд_ – но он не прислушивался, потому что хотел сохранить рассудок еще ненадолго.

Интересно, что Имс пообещал Сайто, чтобы тот вызвал на встречу именно Артура? Почему Сайто вообще стал слушать Имса? О чем они «говорили»?

Мерлин все утро улыбался заботливой отеческой улыбкой, а Дом нервничал все сильнее – впрочем, все они со смерти Труди вели себя странно, и нервозность Дома не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Только его предостережение.

Дому как-то удалось уломать Мерлина отпустить его с Артуром. Артур не спорил, с Домом он чувствовал себя спокойнее.

Безопаснее.

Как в старые добрые времена.

– Возвращайтесь сразу же, – напутствовал Мерлин. – Сайто обещал перечислить деньги после транзакции.

– Мы вернемся, – Артур улыбался улыбкой, которую даже не чувствовал на губах, кивал и говорил «да, да, да», замирая под пронзительным взглядом Дома. Ключ жег череп изнутри, давил на глаза, Артур кричать хотел от мысли, что всего через час этой тяжести не будет. И, если Имс не солгал, они вырвутся из капкана. – Сразу же.

Если Имс не солгал.

– Почему ты солгал? – спросил Артур Дома. – Когда в нас стреляли, почему ты солгал?

– Я объясню, – тихо отозвался Дом. – Скоро.

И теперь они ехали в такси, и каждую минуту Артур ждал очередного нападения. Кто знает, возможно, сегодня именно тот день, когда Мэллори повезет. А может, тот, когда повезет Артуру.

Машина остановилась перед металлическими воротами, которые распахнулись без задержки, впуская такси внутрь. Небольшой регулярный парк, дом в готическом стиле, высокое крыльцо – их дожидалось всего-то трое крепких мужчин. Сайто не боялся нападения. Один из мужчин открыл дверцу, и целую секунду Артуру казалось, что ему сейчас подадут руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из машины.

– Добро пожаловать, сэр, – негромко сказал «дворецкий».

Сайто ждал их в гостиной – огромной комнате с полностью стеклянной стеной, выходящей в сад. Артур хотел бы жить в таком доме, хотя стеклянная стена наверняка внушала бы ему паранойю. Он никогда не встречался с Сайто лично, но видел много фотографий – и в реальности у Сайто совсем не было акцента, когда он сказал:

– Здравствуйте, Артур. Мне не сказали, что у вас будет сопровождение.

Кто не сказал? Мерлин? Имс? Мэллори?

Артур подошел и сел напротив, в комфортное кресло – усталость то отступала, то накатывала тяжелыми волнами, несмотря на то, что всю ночь Артур спал под охраной и опекой Имса. Знать бы, что отсюда он выйдет живым…

– Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в транзакции, мистер Сайто? – спросил он. – Возможно, будет безопаснее, если я все запишу – хотя на это потребуется время.

– Я знаю, что делать, – улыбнулся Сайто, – не беспокойтесь.

 _Нет,_ – сказала Труди. Артур вздрогнул, почувствовав, что она стоит рядом, ощущая, как ее пальцы касаются его плеча, поворачиваясь – и обнаруживая, что это Дом.

– Что? – выдавил он.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Сайто.

_Он сделает все, о чем я попрошу, он сделает все для меня._

_Ты знаешь, что такое любовь?_

Артур отшатнулся в ужасе, когда лицо Дома на миг сменилось мягкими чертами Труди.

– Артур? – спросил Дом. – Что с тобой?

– Артур? – это был Сайто, но на него Артур не смотрел.

– Разве ты ее не видишь? – спросил он. – Дом, разве ты ее не видишь?

Дом несколько мгновений глядел на него с каменным лицом.

– Постоянно, – сказал он.

Артур отшатнулся, резко повернулся к Сайто.

– Давайте сделаем это поскорее, – выпалил он, – я передам информацию и ключ, обо всем остальном разговаривайте с Мерлином. Нам нужно погрузиться в сон, возьмите меня за руку…

 _Не так быстро,_ – Труди мельком коснулась его шеи кончиками ногтей, острыми, как бритвы. А потом Артур почувствовал, как к затылку прижимается что-то твердое и холодное, слишком похожее на дуло пистолета, чтобы оказаться чем-нибудь другим.

Глаза Сайто расширились, и в его черных зрачках Артур видел отражение Дома. Но в его голове продолжал звучать голос Труди, и рука на его плече принадлежала Труди, и теплое, настойчивое присутствие за спиной – это была Труди.

_Мэллори._

– Мэллори, – прошептал Дом. – У нее новое имя. Я пытался тебя от нее защитить, Артур, клянусь, я пытался! Но я больше не могу.

– Дом, ты сошел с ума, – Артур опустил взгляд на свои руки, что угодно, лишь бы не оборачиваться.

– Какая разница, если мы будем вместе? – дуло надавило сильнее, хотя голос Дома был виноватым. – Она со мной, Артур, часть ее во мне, она в моем сердце – и она хочет уничтожить отраву, которая ее убила. Мне очень жаль.

– Ты не выстрелишь, – сказал Артур.

Он смотрел на Сайто. Тот медленно встал, лицо – застывшее и спокойное, будто ничего особенного не происходило, и отчего-то это успокаивало. Артур даже не дернулся, когда Дом – Труди, Труди! – потянул его за плечо, поднимая на ноги. Артур хотел вырваться, хотел сопротивляться, но, похоже, это безумие сковало и его, и голос Труди в голове становился все громче, отчаянный бессвязный крик, и Артур тоже закричал, обхватывая голову руками, потому что даже пуля сейчас казалась милосерднее.

– Я не выстрелю, – выдохнул Дом. – А вот Мэллори – да!

Глаза Сайто округлились, губы приоткрылись, и Артур хотел бы быть готовым, но кто может быть готовым к…

Выстрел бабахнул прямо у него в голове.

Тишина оглушила. Несколько секунд Артур чувствовал себя мертвым, застывшим в неподвижности и безмолвии – а затем пальцы на его шее разжались, и тяжелое тело ударилось об пол.

– Я уже начал паниковать, – сказал Сайто, – какого черта, Имс?

Артур повернулся, все еще прижимая руки к ушам. Тело Труди лежало на полу, ее волосы разметались по светлому паркету, аккуратная дырочка с левой стороны лба чернела, как большая родинка. Имс стоял в дверном проеме, бледный и безумный на вид – почти такой же безумный, каким чувствовал себя Артур, – пистолет в опущенной руке трясся.

Артур снова посмотрел на труп: облик Труди сползал, оставляя тело Дома, такое же мертвое.

– Я сошел с ума, – подумал Артур, а может, сказал вслух, и его колени стукнулись об пол, но он не чувствовал боли, только нестерпимое давление в голове и жжение в глазах, потому что он больше не мог доверять зрению. – Я сошел с ума…

Он сошел с ума, а Имс убил Дома, а Дом оказался Мэллори – и Артуру хотелось кричать, но голос его не слушался…

– Артур! – он моргнул, обнаруживая, что лежит на спине, и Имс смотрит ему в лицо и что-то говорит, громко и настойчиво. – Артур! Ты должен передать ключ! Сейчас же! Слышишь? Артур!..

 

Артур пришел в себя на мягкой кровати, запах осенних листьев щекотал ноздри, а неяркий золотистый свет не раздражал глаз. Он никогда раньше не был в этой комнате, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как в поле зрения возник Имс. Легкая улыбка на губах не могла скрыть тревоги, с которой он смотрел на Артура.

– Где я? – Артур приподнялся – и едва не упал обратно, чувствуя, что тяжесть в голове исчезла. Это было словно воздушный шарик, привязанный к затылку, и если бы Имс не взял его за руку, он наверняка улетел бы к потолку. – Что?..

– Мы дома у Сайто, – ответил Имс. Пожатие стало сильнее. – Но я не могу сказать тебе, что произошло. Ты пришел не один – почему ты пришел не один? – и твой спутник пытался тебя убить…

Он запнулся, но Артуру не нужно было продолжение.

– Он погиб? – спросил он. Надеясь непонятно на что. Мертвое лицо Труди все еще держалось в памяти, хотя Артур хотел бы забыть это как можно быстрее.

– Да, – Имс кивнул, он казался неуверенным, словно не знал, порадует Артура эта новость или огорчит, – ты начал кричать, и я… и я… Что случилось, Артур?

– Мэллори, – выдавил тот, – ты понимаешь, Мэллори.

– Нет, не понимаю.

– Когда мы украли эту информацию, – Артур упал на подушку и закрыл лицо рукой. Он не ощущал горя, он пока ничего не ощущал, кроме облегчения. – Когда мы украли информацию, Сайто уехал из страны. Мы остались с ней – мы были не готовы, никогда не крали чего-то настолько крупного. Труди начала сходить с ума, а потом она покончила с собой, но я продолжал ее слышать…

– Господи, Артур!

– И после ее смерти появился… появилась Мэллори. Это Дом, понимаешь, это был Дом все это время, он думал, она все еще живет в нем – может, так и было… Я видел ее и слышал – а это был Дом, я поверить не могу, он послал нам бомбу…

Слезы потекли по его лицу, но Артур совсем не чувствовал, что плачет.

– И ты думал, что это я? – в голосе Имса появился оттенок возмущения, но тут же пропал. – Ты должен был сказать мне раньше.

– Мы были друзьями, – прошептал Артур в подушку. – Мы были одной семьей. Майлз как отец, Труди и Дом, как так вышло, как так вышло…

– Все будет хорошо, – повторял Имс, прижимая его к себе, – мы уедем, Артур. Все будет хорошо.

Он обнимал Артура, пока тот не заснул.

Артуру снилась Труди – она была счастлива и не пыталась его убить.

 

– Жаль, что вы не хотите погостить подольше, – Сайто был само радушие. Словно пригласил друзей насладиться осенью в его поместье, а о таком пустяке, как перестрелка в гостиной, и упоминать не стоило. Артур собирался похоронить Дома рядом с Труди – и плевать, что на этот счет скажет Мерлин. – Имс, друг мой, я был бы рад видеть тебя чаще – и твоих гостей, конечно. У нас с Артуром много общих интересов.

Артур не был так уж уверен, что у них с Сайто много общих интересов – разве что живопись и икебана, – но вежливо кивнул.

– Обязательно заедем, как будем в этих краях, – Имс хлопнул Сайто по спине и забрался на заднее сидение такси, – а теперь давай уже заканчивать с прощанием, самолет улетит без нас.

– Это мой самолет, он не улетит, – невозмутимо ответил Сайто.

Артур задержался ненадолго перед открытой дверцей. Вдохнул несколько раз. Мерлин молчал со вчерашнего дня, и воздух свободы казался сладким. Даже мысли о смерти Дома пока не отравляли его. Артур знал, что еще почувствует горе – позже, но сейчас ему хотелось дышать, пока не закружится голова. У Мерлина были связи, но, похоже, у Сайто их было чуточку больше.

– Чем мы займемся в Европе? – спросил Артур, залезая в машину.

Имс погладил его по колену:

– О, у меня полно идей.

**Author's Note:**

> Алиса и Боб — имена, обычно использующиеся в качестве условных обозначений взаимодействующих агентов. Чаще всего Алиса хочет послать сообщение Бобу.  
> Чарльз (или Карлос, или Кэрол) — третий участник соединения.  
> Ева — пассивный злоумышленник, от англ. eavesdropper (подслушивающий). Она может прослушивать сообщения между Алисой и Бобом, но она не может влиять на них.  
> Мэллори (от malicious) или Труди (от intruder) — активный злоумышленник; в отличие от Евы, Мэллори может изменять сообщения, воспроизводить старые сообщения, подменять сообщения и так далее. Сложность защиты системы от Мэллори гораздо выше чем от Евы.  
> Пегги и Виктор — взаимодействующие лица, доказывающие что транзакция произошла.  
> Трент, доверенный арбитр — нейтральная третья сторона.  
> Артур и Мерлин — Мерлин имеет неограниченную вычислительную способность, и, следовательно, является могучим волшебником. Он утверждает истинность высказывания, а Артур, мудрый король, ставит его под сомнение.


End file.
